<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One step too far by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246479">One step too far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossed the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One step too far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Headmistress McGonagall's office, Hufflepuff students Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are getting in trouble after being caught pranking somebody.</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall asked, "Do you two realise the damage you could have caused?"</p><p>Victoire said, "It was just a harmless prank, Professor."</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall scowled. "A harmless prank is getting your boyfriend there to use his metamorphmagus ability to turn into another Professor or student. This Miss Weasley was no 'harmless prank'. Now, who had the idea to trick the moving staircases?"</p><p>Teddy muttered, "Me."</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall inquired, "Well then, Mr. Lupin answer my earlier question."</p><p>Teddy frowned. "No, I don't. We... I was just wanting to cause a little mischief. I didn't mean to harm anyone."</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall sighed. "You pair have caused more havoc than the Marauders and Weasley twins put together, but sometimes you have to think before you act. If I hadn't caught you, someone could have been seriously injured."</p><p>Victoire stated, "Yes, Professor."</p><p>Teddy mumbled, "Are you going to expel us?"</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall told him, "I am not, but consider this your last chance. This time, I'm merely going to give you both detention with me for a month, but if something like this should happen again then I will expel you. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>They both nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>